


The Five Times it Rained in Seattle (And The One Time it Didn't)

by OneJumpFromEden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneJumpFromEden/pseuds/OneJumpFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New to Seattle, Lexa is still getting the hang of all this rain. But there's always the cute blonde barista there to brighten up her day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times it Rained in Seattle (And The One Time it Didn't)

It was raining.

 

Lexa wondered why she still acted so surprised every time it did. She'd moved to Seattle three months ago for her new job and could count on one hand the number of completely rain-free days she'd seen. The fact that she'd arrived in November probably wasn't helping.

 

She wouldn't complain though. She had a job, an engineer for the Boeing company. She was making friends, if she counted Raven, the sassy, quick-witted engineer she'd met in the breakroom one day (they'd bonded over “idiot, fatheaded male engineers”). There was the coffee. You couldn't beat Seattle for coffee, and, to top it all off, she was miles and miles away from D.C., far away enough to have an excuse to visit family exclusively at Christmas and maybe the occasional birthday or anniversary.

 

There was nothing wrong with her parents.

 

She entertained this idea as she sat in her high stool at the bar at the window, hands wrapped around her two sugars extra with extra shot of espresso black coffee. Lexa lived for the simple things, and was eternally amused to no end at the prospect of doodling on the condensation forming on the window from her cup. She sipped it, humming. No, there was nothing wrong with her parents, and likewise, she adored her older sister Anya, who loved her back equally as much. But that was the problem. Her family was as smothering as this perpetual rainfall. The coddling, the handouts, the weekly family gatherings. It had all only gotten so much worse after Costia left.

 

She took a deep gulp this time, burning her tongue, trying to burn away any thoughts of Costia. She didn't need that right now, she was over it. She was trying to be over it.

 

There was low chatter behind her from other patrons at the café. It made the room warm, full of life. Costia had made her warm. Costia had been full of life.

 

Lexa hadn't, not really. She figured that's why Costia left, though she never really said as much, just that she needed more freedom, Lexa knew.

 

When they first met, Lexa was in her first year at Georgetown. Lexa was at a party, and she really wasn't sure why. Nobody had dragged her, or forced her to come. Her roomate just mentioned it offhandedly and Lexa followed. She met Costia on the dancefloor, all caramel skin and wild hair. They'd dated for the entirety of college and planned to move in together. Costia was always moving, always going and Lexa tried to keep up, she honestly did, but she was a “stay in on a Friday night with nice wine and a good book or some close friends” kind of gal. Lexa knew they'd only lasted so long because in the shared stress of college, they'd really needed each other.

 

But whatever, Lexa nursed her burnt tongue with little sips from her water bottle. Costia was history, yesterday's news. Here was Lexa in the prime of her youth in a new city. Twenty-four years old, single, ready to mingle, steady well-paying job. The girls should be flocking to her. She was some damn hot commodity.

 

She was deep in thought, half contemplating scribbling her number down on a napkin for the cute barista she'd ordered from earlier, when there was a small noise of someone clearing their throat behind her. She turned her head, and there was aforementioned cute barista, holding a steaming mug in her hand and smiling nervously at Lexa.

 

“Mind if I sit here?”

 

Lexa took a quick glance behind the girl. There were a few empty seats scattered here and there, but the place had really filled up once the rain started thundering down. She nodded as her response. The barista smiled wider and hopped into the stool beside Lexa after setting her drink down.

 

Lexa looked at the other girl out of the corner of her eyes. Wisps of wavy dirty blonde hair escaped the regulation bun that pulled the rest of her hair away from her face. What little light was filtering through the rainclouds and shining through the window caught her ocean blue eyes, making them glow. She was gorgeous, frowning as the thumbed through her phone and sipped her coffee through...a straw? The blonde looked up and saw her staring. Lexa quickly averted her eyes, returning her attentions to watching the raindrops tumble down the window.

 

“I'm Clarke,” the girl said. Lexa managed to keep herself from saying that she already knew that, she'd seen her nametag. That'd still be weird.

 

“Lexa,” she supplied instead. As if she had read her mind, Clarke then said:

 

“I know. I remember you ordering. Did I actually spell your name right or were you too nice to say anything?”

 

At her words, Lexa glanced down at her cup. She hadn't checked when she'd taken the cup. It was spelt wrong, “Lecksa(??).” She smiled at the confused question marks following the incorrect veriation of her name.

 

“It's L-e-x-a,” she told Clarke, keeping the little smile to let her know she wasn't annoyed.

 

“Is that short for something?” She queried, taking another sip of her coffee.

 

“Yes, uhm...” Clarke looked at her expectantly, “Alexandria.”

 

“That's a nice name, unusual too. I mean I've met a few “Alex”es, but never a “Lexa”.”

 

“Well I don't think I've ever met a Clarke.”

 

The blonde smirked again, twirling her straw between her thumb and forefinger.

 

“That's because I'm one-of-a-kind.”

 

“Really? A one-of-a-kind...broke college kid working in a café?” Lexa mentally slapped herself. Sure it'd been a long time since she'd actively tried to flirt, but was she really so out of practice as to probably insult the person she was trying to win over?

 

“Alas, I'm simply a dropout and a struggling artist,” she snipped back, seeming to take it in her stride, “and what about you Lexa? What do you do for fun?”

 

Lexa smiled at the sarcastic tone. Already, Clarke seemed vastly different to Costia but...it was a good different.

 

“I'm an engineer, I design planes,” she told her, downplaying it. She didn't want Clarke to feel intimidated over the fact Lexa had probably earned more in the three months she'd been in Seattle than Clarke had in this coffee shop since she'd started working in it.

 

“So...a brainiac huh? Where'd you study?”

 

“Georgetown U. And I'm not that smart, just good at maths.”

 

“Most people would call being good at maths smart.”

 

“Are you most people?”

 

“That depends,” her voice dropped, practically purring and leaned closer to Lexa, who felt her heart start to race and her mouth become dry, “do you like most girls?”

 

“I-”

 

“Princess! Your break's up come on!” A man voice sounded from behind the counter, and Lexa whipped around to level a glare at a frowning man with brown floppy hair. Clarke sighed.

 

“That's Finn. He gets really crabby when people don't do what he wants them to, so I'd better go. See you around Alexandria,” Clarke said, slipping down off her stool and taking her mug with her, straw and all. Lexa's gaze followed her all the way until she was cut off by the closing of the “staff only” door.

 

Lexa dragged her eyes back to the window, planning fully to return to her previous activities, only to find that her coffee had gone cold and the rain was starting to clear up.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa didn't see Clarke again until about two weeks later. She was treating herself to coffee at a different place every day, on a low-key mission to find the best damn coffee within a fifteen minute walk of her workplace. So far, Clarke's café, Grounders was vying for first place with Mountain Men's, but MM's was ridiculously over-priced, and crowed, and there were no cute baristas by the name of Clarke (the was one pretty one called Maya, but she was aggressively straight and making goo-goo eyes at another employee there, Jasper).

 

So on this particular day with the rain beating down (Lexa wondered sometimes how the city managed to ever stay afloat), and having forgotten her umbrella, Lexa just about kept herself from sprinting to Grounder's. When she got to the front of the queue, she was still dripping wet, and rather dissappointed to find not Clarke behind the counter, but Finn. He didn't seem to recognise her, but she hardly expected him to.

 

She got her usual order, and when it came time to give her name, he frowned.

 

“Lexa?”

 

“Yes, Lexa. L-E-X-A.”

 

“Oh,” he frowned, the previously pleasant demenour he'd kept up in hopes of being generously tipped slipped away, “wait over there,” he grumbled, and practically threw her cup at the machine.

 

Well that was weird.

 

Off put herself by his tone, she lingered by the counter for another few minutes to see if she could try to annoy him more, purposely letting her hair drip onto the granite top.

 

“Do you mind?” He glowered, before Lexa wordlessly decided to move on.

Then there was Clarke, at the other counter, ready to pass on finished drinks. She smiled that wide white smile when she saw Lexa.

 

“Hey you, it's been a while.”

 

Lexa was stunned.

 

“You remember me?”

 

Clarke smiled wider if that was possible.

 

“How could I forget my favourite-est customer Alexandria?”

 

“I've been here one time.”

 

“And you made a spectacular impression. On me. On him,” she subtly inclined her head toward Finn, who was busy taking another customer's order, “not so much.”

 

“What's his problem anyway?”

 

“We used to date, he's way over protective, I swear he'd kill an entire small villiage if he thought they had like kidnapped me or something. It was smothering, but he's also a massive fuckboy and that's a long story. But yeah he doesn't like it when I flirt with customers, especially girls. It makes him feel...lacking, for want of a better word.”

 

Oh. Lexa tried to keep her face from falling into her dissappointed little mask. Clarke was flirting with her to annoy Finn. Okay.

 

“So you flirt with girls to make him jealous?”

 

“I flirt with girls which has the added bonus of making him jealous.”

 

Much better.

 

Lexa leaned over the counter, up to Clarke's ear as the other girl passed off her now-ready order.

 

“When's your lunch break? We can make him really jealous then.”

 

* * *

 

 

The third time Lexa found herself in Grounders, she had actually remembered her umbrella And her raincoat, and she was started by the sheer volume of people inside. Grounders was never so packed, even during the thick of the lunch hour, let alone at five in the evening.

 

She practically had to elbow her way through the crowd to get to the counter, where a smiling Clarke was waiting for her.

 

“Hey you, it's black right?”

 

“It's Lexa, actually.”

 

“Oh, ha ha,” she forced, laying on the sarcasm, “and here was me going to give it to you on the house. You look like you could use it.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Lexa scowled as Clarke scribbled her name on a paper cup. The blonde walked to the coffee machine and Lexa followed on the other side of the counter.

 

“It means, your normally goddess-good looks are only demigod-level today,” she said boldly, blowing a strand of hair from her face as she filled the cup with boiling water, “rough day?”

 

Lexa shrugged.

 

“I guess. Nothing was really awful. I'm just kind of...bleh, if you get me?”

 

“I work in a coffee shop. I get you.”

 

Lexa smiled tiredly at the barista.

 

“So what's with the crowd? It's never this busy,” Lexa asked her, leaning and elbow on the counter as Clarke fixed up her order, handing her the cup.

 

“You didn't see the sign outside?” Lexa shook her head. “Sometimes we get musicians from around the place in to play. Ever hear of Bellamy Blake?”

 

“Should I have?”

 

Clarke chuckled at her cluelessness.

 

“Well he's sort of a local legend. Plays guitar and sings. Big in the Seattle indie-hipster scene. Throw in some coffee, and the fact he's not half-bad to look at, and you've got yourself a crowd of adoring young girls. He's actually my best friend's brother. It's how I roped him into playing here,” she shrugged nonchalantly, leaning both elbows onto the counter to make her head level with Lexa's so they could speak easier over the buzz.

 

“He's not bad,” Lexa mused, sipping her coffee. Between the pouring rain outside and the chattering fans, it was hard to hear him well, but what she heard sounded good. Clarke frowned at her coffee mug. Without saying anything, she reached over to the side, where the napkins and lids were. Lexa figured she'd grab her one of the lids, but istead she plucked up a bright pink bendy straw and dropped it into Lexa's cup. The brunette raised a brow at Clarke. Clarke smiled with her lips pressed in a thin line.

 

“Life is more fun with bendy straws,” she explained as she reached over again to bend the tip of the pink plastic tube. Lexa just shook her head in amusement and sipped her coffee again, this time through the straw. Clarke's smile split open.

 

There ws a sound of somebody clearing their throat behind them. Lexa tore her eyes away from Clarke's wonderful smile, to be met with a hard pressed mouth and a glare from Finn.

 

“Clarke, we're pretty busy right now if you hadn't noticed, you should get back to work.”

 

“Right,” the girl chuckled, “work. Got it chief,” she waved him off before turning back to Lexa. She produced a Sharpie, the one use for writing names, Lexa assumed, from her sleeve and uncapped it. She scrawled something Lexa couldn't see on the side facing away from her.

 

“Give me a call before you pop in next time and I'll try to get off on my break.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Living in Seattle six months now, Lexa was finally getting into the habit of grabbing her umbrella, just in time for the rain to start clearing up. It was the end of April, almost May, and Grounders had become her regular haunt. Clarke wasn't always working, but when she was, seeing the girl perked Lexa up more than any caffine.

 

However, when Raven learned the extent of Lexa's social life was shy, tentative flirting with the cute barista in her usual coffee house, she was horrified. So much so in fact, she immediately invited Lexa to her friend's house party that night, stating that: “his parties are like college parties but better because he can actually afford some good fucking drink.”

 

So Lexa now found herself facing a red-painted wooden door, trembling with the force of the music from inside. She was dressed in her skinny grey jeans, black ankle boots, a loose-fit white tank top with her leather jacket thrown over it. It was probably the most casual outfit she'd worn outside her own home since arriving in Seattle.

 

Costia was always getting on her case about being too serious, but really, Lexa was just reserved. She didn't know these people, why would she show them her skin? How had she and Costia ever worked? Between the fantastic sex and Netflix marathons and helping eachother through all-nighters to finish essays, had there really been nothing but an underlying tension and a lifestyle conflict?

 

She refused to believe so little of the girl she'd called hers for almost four years. There had definately been something, at some point. Maybe not love, just a deep mutual affection, a co-dependancy. Whatever it was, Lexa couldn't pretend she wasn't affected by Costia's words that night. The night they split.

 

So here was Lexa, gathering her courage to knock hard on the door and put herself out there more. She knocked once, hard enough to push the door open. It hadn't been locked. Lexa nodded once to herself, to psyche herself up again, before she pushed the door open the full way and stepped inside.

 

She was hit with the full blast of the bass, and the smell of sweat mixed with perfume and Axe. It wasn't as packed as she'd expected, about the same size a crowd as Grounders' saw the day Bellamy played. This crowd was moving a lot more, close-pressed dancing. Lexa skirted the edge of the room, making her way towards the kitchen, keeping an eye out for Raven, who said she'd be there early to help set up.

 

As she elbowed past the crowd, something one the wall caught her eye. It looked a little of out place on the otherwise poster-covered walls. A framed charcoal drawing of the moon reflected on a lake between the trees. It seemed a strange thing to have here of all places, and it was only signed “C.Griffin.” Lexa shook off the feeling in her gut. She was a woman with a mission.

 

She forged on and spilled into the significantly less crowed kitchen. It was occupied by dozens of bottles of various drinks, barstools set up in a haphazard barricade preventing too much of a crowd forming in the kitchen, Raven, (much to Lexa's relief) and-

 

“Clarke?” Lexa said-shouted really, to be heard over the din of the music. The blonde, who had her back turned to Lexa as she spoke to Raven, whipped her head around, a confused look painted on her face before shesaw who called her. Her smile lit up in recognition.

 

“Hey Alexandria!” She said, grinning, and Lexa saw Raven raise a questioning brow. Whether it was at Clarke and Lexa already knowing eachother, or the use of Lexa's full name, she wasn't sure. Clarke stepped forward with open arms to pull Lexa in, and the brunette hesisted for a moment before stepping in to meet Clarke halfway.

 

It felt nice in Clarke's arms as she slotted them around the taller girl's shoulders. Lexa slipped her own arms around Clarke's waist, not really knowing what else to do with them. Clarke buried her face into Lexa's neck and mumbled a “heya.” So Clarke was probably a bit drunk. Lexa could still enjoy this.

 

The hug ended dissappointingly quickly as Clarke pulled away to grab Raven's arm and tug her over.

 

“Lexa this is my best friend Raven. Raven, Lexa,” she said, gesturing between the two. Raven smirked and drank from the red solo cup in her hand.

 

“I know. 'Alexandria' here is the co-worker I invited,” Raven informed her. Clarke gave an excited exaggerated gasp. But a sudden look of realisation and horror crossed her face.

 

“She hasn't told you anything...embarrassing about me, has she?” she frowned at Lexa, grasping her hand. Lexa's heart skipped at the contact.

 

“I didn't even know you two knew eachother,” Lexa explained, and Clarke sighed in relief. She dropped her hand, told Lexa she'd get her a beer from the cooler and practically skipped away.

 

“She's pretty co-ordinated when she's drunk,” Raven commented beside her. She took another swig of her drink before turning to Lexa, chesire-grin on her face. “So the cute barista?” Lexa scowled at her.

 

“I told you her name _and_ where she worked. You must have known it was her, why not tell me anything?”

 

Raven shrugged.

 

“This is me telling you, I guess. Clarke's been through a lot of shit, especially after Fuckboy Finn,” her cup crunched slightly as her fist tensed, “I just wanted to make sure you weren't a total asshat or anything. She likes you, you know,” Raven remarked offhandedly, before draining the rest of her drink.

 

Lexa blushed.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Are you really asking me that question? She's my best friend dude. Trust me, ask her out.”

 

Clarke walked, stumbled, back to them, two beers in hand, and frowned at Raven's empty cup.

 

“I would'v gotten you one if I had known-”

 

“It's alright, I'm heading off to find Bell and tell him his party playlist sucks,” Raven pushed herself off the counter where she was leaning and made her way towards the crowd. As an afterthought she turned and shot them a wink, “you two gals have fun,” before she was sucked into the mob.

 

The two were left awkwardly standing together in the wake of Raven's blessing. Lexa gulped down her beer, the burn settling in her stomach. Fast. Too fast. She felt the build of gas and before she could stop it let out a loud belch. Clarke turned to her, stunned, before her face rumpled and she started giggling uncontrolablly. Lexa looked down at her glass, blushing.

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

“Sorry,” she shouted. Clarke shook her head and grabbed Lexa's wrist. She dragged her through the kitchen out the back door, where a small balcony overlookd a wild, overgrown garden. Clarke set her beer on the railing and leaned onto it. Lexa followed suit, standing beside the blonde. They didn't speak, content to stand beside eachother, despite having come out here under the pretense of wanting to speak somewhere quieter. Lexa was the first to speak.

 

“So, I know Raven from work. How do you know her?”

 

Clarke pursed her lips, contemplating if she wanted to tell Lexa the whole story.

 

“Back when I was dating Finn, like, three years ago now I think, I thought I was super in love with him and junk. I thought he loved me back, and maybe he did, but I wasn't the only one,” she shrugged, sipped her beer (Lexa noticed Clarke's had a red straw protruding from it), “he was also dating Raven at the same time. We knew each other from high school, we both stayed around here for college, but we weren't really friends. Anyway, we ran into each other one day and got talking, which is when the whole Finn situation came up. We both dumped his sorry ass and decided to become bff's instead,” she concluded, looking at Lexa. “What about you Alexandria? I'm guessing you've got some skeletons. Nobody moves cross country to Washington _state_ of all places for no good reason.”

 

Lexa pursed her lips this time, and drank deep, hoping liquid courage would help her. Clarke had told her something personal. She figured it was only fair to tell her about Costia.

 

“I was in love too, I think. Her name was Costia. We were together for four years, and I was thinking of asking her to marry me. She was smart, outgoing, fun, social. Too much so, I guess. Once we finished college, whatever common ground we thought we had kind of...dissipated I think. I mean I knew we had been growing apart, but that didn't mean I had to like it. Once she left, my family, and geez I love my family, but they got really smothering, and I just wanted to wallow alone. That was about a year ago, and in November when the job up at Boeing presented itself, I jumped at the chance to get away.”

 

Clarke didn't say she was sorry, and Lexa was glad she didn't. Lexa felt the hairs at the back of her hair bristling, the thickness in the atmosphere. It was goig to rain. Great. Clarke spoke again after a moment.

 

“How do you feel about it now?”

 

“About what, exactly?”

 

“The whole situation. Costia, family, work...?”

Lexa shrugged and drank again.

 

“It's nice here. I mean I've had the three colds in the past six months but it's like...the rain. It's kind of refreshing. Feels like it might be washing away the bad stuff, if you get me?”

 

Clarke nodded and hummed in agreement.

 

“When my mom and I were still on good terms, before I dropped out of med school, I used to visit the cabin my dad bought in the woods by the lake every two or three weeks. It's my favourite place in the world, and when it rains there's this real tranquil vibe because all the traffic is so far away. There's just the sound of rain and nature. I love drawing the view by the lakeshore and-” Clarke stopped, blushing, “I'm not sure why I'm telling you all this boring stuff.” Lexa smile at her reassuringly and Clarke tried to stop herself saying any more by drinking through her straw.

 

“I think the boring bits are the most important. They're pretty unique to people, makes them more interesting,” she shrugged, “like you and your straw thing. Care to explain your need to put straws in everything you drink?”

 

Clarke smiled down at her straw as she twiddled it between her fingers.

 

“I don't know I guess. I mean I really liked blowing bubbles in my milk as a kid. Bendy straws just remind me of being a kid, everything was easier then. I'm twenty-three years old, but I'm still not ready for adulthood. Whereas you, “Miss-eyeliner-always-on-point-and-has-a-stable-job”, you seem to have this stuff figured out.”

 

Lexa laughed at the girl's description of her.

 

“If you saw the amount of empty tubs of Ben and Jerry's in my trash and the hours of Netflix time I've logged, you'd think otherwise.”

 

Clarke laughed, and smiled that amazing smile that put stars to shame. Lexa found herself leaning unconciously closer and closer to Clarke, until she was nought but a hair's breadth away from the blonde's lips. Clarke's blue eyes met green in silent consent, but before Lexa closed the final few centimetres between them, a large wet drop fell from the sky and landed right on her forehead, startling her and making her jerk back from Clarke. The barista glared at the sky accusingly as the downpour began and Lexa laughed at her expression before they turned and went inside, the almost-kiss going unmentioned between them.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time it rained was almost a week later.

 

As Lexa made her way to the counter of Grounders, she was dissappointed to see not her favourite fair-haired artist, but her rather grouchy ex. She placed her usual order, but couldn't help but asking for Clarke.

 

“She called in sick,” he shrugged, before practically throwing her order at her. She took her usual seat by the window, watching the raindrops in their racetracks down the window pane, and sent Clarke a quick message.

 

_“You feeling okay?”_

 

Her phone buzzed moments later.

 

_“Come over? Ill txt u my address.”_

 

Those two words were a little heartfelt plea.

 

Lexa ordered another drink, Clarke's order, and grabbed a straw as a second thought before bustling out the door, juggling the umbrella and coffee holder.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke buzzed her into the apartment building when she arrived, and Lexa hopped onto the creaking elevator, not exactly trusting it. She arrived at Clarke's door, apartment 3-19, and the door swung open to a dishevelled blonde with red-rimmed eyes and paint-splattered clothes. She took the coffee gratefully, smiling slightly at the straw, and led Lexa into her apartment.

 

There was music blaring from a stereo in the corner, something sweet and acoustic. It reminded Lexa of the café, and by extension, Clarke. There was an easel and canvas next to it, covered in shades of blues and purples. It just seemed a pictureless mess, but Lexa figured it wasn't yet finished. Clarke strode over to turn down the stereo and them made her way over to a scruffy paint-stained couch, where she flopped down and waved Lexa over.

 

Lexa sat, back ramrod-straight at first, but she relaxed when Clarke looked at her with sad eyes and pressed up against her side. Lexa placed an arm around the blonde's shoulders and she mumbled out her thanks.

 

They drank slowly in near silence for a few moments, only the roar of rain outside and the sound of traffic distrupting the peace.

 

“I met my mom for dinner last night, first time I've seen her since dad died,” Clarke explained, not elaborating. Lexa squeezed her shoulder slightly, and Clarke made a contented huff.

 

“What's she like?”

 

“She really wanted me to be a doctor. Dad didn't care. I dropped out of college because I wanted to be an artist, and he died a year later. Mom called a few days ago saying she wanted to “make up” but I should've guessed it was just a stupid ploy to try get me to go back to med school. It was...messy,” she sniffed.

 

“I see.”

 

Another beat of silence.

 

“She's the only family I have left, Lex. I know you wanted nothing more to get away from family, but I'd do anything to have it back,” she muttered, snuggled closer to the brunette.

 

“Family might think they know what's best for you, and that's not always right, but hey, look at me,” Clarke tilted her head up to meet Lexa's eyes, “family doesn't always mean blood. You've got Raven, and your other friend...Octavia, was it? And...” she paused before adding the next part, “you've got me. You've always got me.”

 

Clarke looked at her, un-nameable look on her face as he turned over Lexa's words. Before Lexa knew what was happening, there was a gentlest caress of Clarke's lips on hers. A peck, hardly a kiss at first, before she tugged on Clarke's elbow to let her know it was okay, and the blonde deepended the kiss slightly, their noses brushing, breaths mixing. Clarke pulled away, a little smile, the cutest thing, on her lips.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered to Lexa.

 

Over the blonde's shoulder, Lexa saw the rain begin to clear through the window.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this fulfills two tropes I've wanted to write for a good two or three years now. I hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you thought. I answer questions and take prompts and junk over on my tumblr @prisoner--319. I have a whole playlist I made for when I wrote this chapter. if you're interested in hearing it, let me know. This was unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine.


End file.
